Fall Asleep in the Mirror
by Tzuyi
Summary: (OC) 1969, dans le Massachusetts. Quatre filles font leur rentrée à Ilvermorny. Alors que se trament des événements étranges à l'école et dans le pays, elles embarquent dans une aventure trépidante à la recherche de la vérité.
1. Chapitre 1 : Welcome to the Dream

Disclaimer : L'univers de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

J'entame l'écriture de cette fanfiction qui j'espère sera longue. Je travaille dessus assez régulièrement pour essayer de poster toutes les deux semaines (je suis très irrégulière dans mon travail, oups). Excusez-moi s'il y a des fautes et des contre-sens, j'ai tendance à ne pas me relire... Je tente de nouvelles choses et explore un univers qui nous est à cette date encore assez flou : j'ai donc pris d'énormes libertés en ce qui concerne Ilvermorny ainsi que le monde sorcier américain. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à aimer et laisser un commentaire pour m'encourager et aider à progresser.

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : Welcome To The Dream_

* * *

Les arbres défilaient si vite que leurs couleurs se confondaient. Tantôt vert bouteille, tantôt vert émeraude, ce mélange de teintes vives rappelait que la fin de l'été approchait et que bientôt cette forêt se nuancerait de rouge. D'un oeil vide, une jeune fille regardait ces arbres sans vraiment les voir. Accoudée à la fenêtre d'une voiture, elle observait le paysage au-dehors tout en se perdant dans ses pensées. Ce voyage était beaucoup trop long, elle était si fatiguée qu'il lui suffirait de fermer les yeux pour qu'elle s'endorme. Mais elle préférait se garder éveillée pour ne rien manquer de la route, et surtout, pour ne pas manquer l'arrivée.

"Mademoiselle Buczkowski, nous atteindrons notre destination dans une demi-heure environ." lança le chauffeur.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Trente minutes, ce n'était pas bien long par rapport au chemin qu'elle avait déjà parcouru dans la journée. Le matin-même, elle était arrivée par avion depuis la France ; trois jours auparavant, elle avait pris un train en Pologne pour relier jusqu'à un petit aéroport français. Elle avait emprunté l'avion d'affaires de son père, qu'il utilisait pour son travail mais également pour des déplacements plus personnels. Bien qu'elle avait l'habitude de voyager sur de longs trajets comme celui-ci, la jeune Buczkowski était à chaque fois épuisée. A ce stade-là, une demi-heure de sieste ne rattraperait pas le sommeil qui lui manquait. Alors, elle se contentait de se maintenir consciente en jetant son regard sur les flancs des montagnes du Massachusetts.

Bientôt, elle arriverait. Bientôt, elle rejoindrait Ilvermorny, une école de magie où elle étudiait depuis déjà cinq ans. Bientôt, elle reprendrait un train de vie normal.

Elle posa un pied, puis l'autre, hors du véhicule. Le chauffeur l'aida à sortir de l'habitacle en lui tendant la main et elle le remercia poliment. Il lui tendit ses deux malles, l'une remplie de vêtements, l'autre d'affaires scolaires et diverses babioles pour son dortoir. Elle salua le chauffeur qui partit aussitôt puis se tourna vers l'école. " _Ilvermorny, me revoilà enfin_ " pensa-t-elle. La grande bâtisse de granite se dressait devant elle, fière et accueillante. D'autres élèves s'arrêtaient quelques instants devant le château pour l'admirer. La jeune fille pensa aux nouveaux arrivants qui devaient être particulièrement impressionnés. Elle-même l'avait été à son arrivée en première année. Dire qu'elle n'avait que douze ans à l'époque... Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis.

Elle entra par le portail principal, un immense portail à courbes dorées, et s'avança dans l'allée qui menait au château. Encore entourée d'arbres resplendissants, elle en profita pour humer leur odeur si particulière. Ses malles étaient plutôt lourdes et elle peinait à les porter : elle ne tiendrait pas jusqu'aux dortoirs chargée de la sorte. A mi-chemin, elle était sur le point de les poser sur le sol afin de se reposer les bras. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de faire de l'exercice et ses valets s'occupaient en temps normal de ses bagages. Or, juste avant que ses valises ne touchent le sol, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

"Weronika ! Weronika !"

Il lui suffit d'une seconde pour reconnaître la voix de celui, ou plutôt de celle, qui l'appostrophait. Wilhelmina von Feuerbach courait vers elle, suivie d'une immense valise qui flottait dans les airs.

"Comment n'as-tu pas pu penser à utiliser la magie pour transporter tes affaires ? Je ne te reconnais plus. Es-tu vraiment l'illustre Weronika Buczkowski, la première de notre classe ?" plaisanta son amie.

"Suffit, ne te moque pas de moi comme ça ! Je suis fatiguée, mon esprit est embrouillé. Sinon quoi, j'y aurais évidemment pensé !" répliqua Weronika sur le ton de l'amusement.

Les deux filles s'enlacèrent, heureuses de se retrouver après deux mois de vacances sans se voir. A ce moment-là, si une personne qui ne les connaissait pas faisait attention à elles, elle aurait pu jurer que les deux filles étaient soeurs, ou du moins cousines. Les deux avaient des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, une taille similaire et une silhouette svelte, et un même sourire rayonnant. Tandis que Weronika avait un visage triangulaire, Aramina avait des traits plus ronds et doux ; c'était bien là leur seule différence notable. Là où l'une était, l'autre s'y trouvait aussi. Elles étaient comme deux inséparables qui se partageaient absolument tout. Leur duo était connu parmi leurs camarades sous le nom de "W", pour les premières lettres de leurs surnoms Wilhelmina et Weronika. Les deux amies s'adoraient et les retrouvailles s'étaient vraiment faites attendre.

Nika avait passé ses vacances auprès de sa famille en Pologne. Bien qu'elle et ses parents vivaient sur le sol américain, ils possédaient une demeure près de Varsovie et tout le reste de la famille était resté au pays. Elle avait dû échanger par téléphone et par lettre avec Mina qui était restée aux Etats-Unis avec ses proches. Si Wilhelmina s'était occupée en travaillant dans la pharmacie de sa mère, Weronika avait passé tout l'été à s'ennuyer. Ses occupations se résumaient à étudier la journée et assister à des réceptions le soir. Cependant, cet été avait été un peu différent car elle avait pu garder sa baguette avec elle. Selon la loi, un sorcier n'a pas le droit d'emporter sa baguette hors de l'établissement avant ses 17 ans. Les jeunes filles avaient atteint cet âge au courant de l'année et avaient donc pu profiter de leur baguette pendant les vacances. Mina avait essayé d'ensorceler un miroir pour créer un miroir à double sens mais elle n'avait pas réussi. Alors, elle avait cherché à s'en procurer un mais avait cherché dans chaque boutique d'antiquaire sorcier de Boston, en vain. Les deux amies s'étaient donc contentées des moyens habituels de communication mais rien ne valait des retrouvailles en chair et en os.

Mina et Nika entrèrent dans le château et se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs afin de poser leurs affaires. Il restait encore un peu de temps avant la cérémonie de Répartition. Chaque maison avait son propre dortoir dans la plus haute tour du château. Au premier étage logeaient les Womatous. Au-dessus d'eux se trouvaient les Puckwoodgenies, dont Wilhelmina faisait partie. Weronika et ses camarades de maison les Serpents cornus dormaient au troisième étage. Et enfin, les Oiseaux-Tonnerre côtoyaient le ciel au dernier étage de la tour. Un seul escalier desservait tous les étages et l'accès à la salle commune se faisait grâce à une statue qui reconnaissait intuitivement la maison de l'élève qui se présentait devant elle. Si un élève souhaitait se rendre dans la salle commune d'une maison différente de la sienne, il arrivait que la statue le laisse passer et ce si elle sentait que ses intentions étaient bonnes. Mais la plupart du temps, les élèves préféraient se retrouver dans le square ou la forêt. Derrière l'école se trouvait le terrain de Quodpot ainsi qu'un modeste parc où l'on pouvait se retrouver au bord d'un petit lac. La forêt longeait la colline sur laquelle le château se dressait fièrement et bien qu'il était déconseillé de s'aventurer la partie basse de la forêt, ses abords étaient sûrs. Les alentours ne s'étendaient pas bien loin mais c'était un terrain suffisant pour que les élèves et les créatures magiques puissent cohabiter sans problèmes.

Ayant fini de s'installer dans leurs chambres respectives, les deux blondes se rendirent au Hall Circulaire afin d'assister à la répartition des nouveaux élèves. En général, chaque année l'école voyait une soixantaine d'élèves gonfler ses rangs, la cérémonie n'était donc pas très longue mais c'était toujours un moment joyeux. Par ailleurs, un nouveau phénomène prenait de l'ampleur depuis quelques années. En Angleterre, une personne qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort était en train de lever une armée de fidèles, les Mangemorts, qui rejoignaient ses rangs sous la menace de ce dernier, par peur des représailles ou par fanatisme. Ce Mage Noir perpétrait des crimes atroces sur ceux qui s'opposaient à lui ou à ses idées. A cause de cela, quelques familles britanniques décidaient de se mettre en sécurité à l'étranger, ainsi certains élèves se retrouvaient transférés à Ilvermorny. Pour le moment, il n'y avait qu'une demi-douzaine d'élèves qui avaient rejoint l'école de cette manière et aucun n'avait l'âge de Mina et Nika. Les deux filles rentraient en sixième année, l'avant dernière année avant l'obtention de leur DISC (Degré d'Instruction Supérieur de Compétences). Aux côtés de leurs camarades, elles s'accoudèrent à la balustrade du balcon faisant le tour du Hall. La cérémonie commença et les deux filles commentèrent entre elles l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves. Beaucoup atterrirent chez les Womatous, étonnamment. Mais le plus intéressant était que beaucoup d'élèves étrangers attendaient leur nouvelle répartition. Quatre furent répartis en deuxième année, quatre en troisième, cinq en cinquième et sept en sixième. Beaucoup avaient l'air perdu et peu rassurés, en particulier les plus jeunes. Mina imaginait bien que si elle avait dû changer d'école après plusieurs années, elle se serait sentie déboussolée. Elle éprouva un élan de compassion pour ces gens et se jura qu'elle irait leur parler pour les aider à s'intégrer.

Une jeune fille brune attira l'attention de Wilhelmina. Elle était petite de taille mais rentrait en sixième année également. Sa posture indiquait qu'elle ne se sentait pas en confiance et ses yeux balayaient la pièce du regard alors qu'elle se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre. Soudain, son regard croisa celui de la blonde. Les deux se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, toutes deux intriguées. Mais l'inconnue détourna les yeux et préféra reporter son attention sur un garçon qui se faisait répartir chez les Puckwoodgenies.

"JONES, Rohese." appela un professeur à la mine sévère.

L'inconnue brune sursauta à l'appel de son nom ; c'était à son tour de faire face aux statues. Elle s'avança d'un pas lent, sentant tous les regards tournés vers elle. Honnêtement, elle se fichait de la maison où elle serait répartie. Elle souhaitait juste que cette cérémonie stupide se termine pour qu'elle puisse se réfugier dans son dortoir et s'isoler. Alors qu'elle se tenait au centre du Hall, la statue du Womatou s'anima. Les élèves de la maison commencèrent à applaudir et Rohese s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque la statue du Serpent Cornu s'anima à son tour. Puis, la statue du Puckwoodgenie bouga également, et, dans un silence de plomb, la dernière statue, celle de l'Oiseau-Tonnerre fit battre ses ailes, indiquant que chaque maison était prête à accueillir la jeune fille parmi les siens.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Chase Me

Voici le deuxième chapitre, avec un peu de retard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

J'ai oublié de préciser précédemment, les titres des chapitres sont issus des titres de la discographique du groupe DREAMCATCHER.

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : Chase Me_

* * *

"Impossible..."

"Ça n'arrive qu'une fois tous les siècles apparemment !"

"Cette fille n'a même pas l'air si extraordinaire que ça."

Les chuchotements entre les élèves fusaient de tous les côtés et formaient un brouhaha épouvantable. Le fait que les quatre maisons ouvrent leurs portes à un élève était extrêmement rare. Cela suscitait l'étonnement et la médisance de beaucoup de jeunes sorciers dans la salle. Rohese, elle, sentait son coeur battre la chamade. Elle était tétanisée, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle pouvait rejoindre les quatre maisons ? A Poudlard, elle avait été envoyée par le Choixpeau à Serdaigle en deux secondes. Elle s'était toujours trouvée introvertie, timide et assez insignifiante, alors se retrouver au centre de l'attention de la sorte n'était pas agréable du tout. Elle en oublia presque qu'elle devait choisir une maison. Le professeur qui supervisait la cérémonie lui adressa un mouvement de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se dépêcher. Sans trop faire attention, elle se dirigea là où ses pas l'emmenèrent, c'est à dire vers le piédestal où se situait l'imposant Oiseau-Tonnerre. La dernière statue animée.

"Je suis plutôt étonnée que la personne choisie par les quatre maisons vienne d'une autre école. Ça restera dans les annales d'Ilvermorny !" S'exclama Mina à l'intention de son amie.

"Certes, mais ce qui m'étonne davantage, c'est que cette fille ait rejoint les Oiseaux-Tonnerre. Elle ne m'a pas semblée correspondre au profil-type de cette maison."

"Ne juge pas trop vite, Weronika. C'est une de tes mauvaises habitudes."

"Je sais, je m'en excuse..." Dit-elle dans un soupir.

Les deux amies marchaient en direction du Salon Central où se tenaient les repas et banquets ainsi que certains examens de fin d'année. Juste à côté se trouvait un réfectoire plus modeste, appelé Petit Salon, où les élèves pouvaient manger plats comme desserts à toute heure de la journée . En général, les petits déjeuners se prenaient là-bas. L'ambiance y était plus cosy, avec des poufs et tables basses près d'une immense fenêtre avec vue sur le terrain de Quodpot et la forêt. De grandes tables en bois trônaient également au centre de la pièce, entourées de chaises rembourrées et de tabourets. Chaque jour, des menus posés sur les tables précisaient les mets disponibles et chacun était libre de faire son choix à partir de la carte. C'était également valable pour le Salon Central où se déroulaient les déjeuners et dîners. Si les plats proposés ne convenaient pas pour quelque raison, il était possible de demander à la carte un plat différent, sans viande ou sans arachide par exemple.

En cette soirée de rentrée, les grands moyens avaient été déployés : de grandes tables avaient été réunies en fonction des maisons avec des bancs confortables sur lesquels des coussins colorés avaient été posés. Des guirlandes lumineuses étaient accrochées aux murs et des bougies illuminaient les tables. Chaque table était décorée de fleurs aux couleurs de l'automne. Ça et là étaient posés des bustes d'illustres sorciers du monde entier et la rumeur racontait que parfois, ces statues s'animaient pour faire la conversation aux élèves. Ceci dit Mina et Nika n'en avaient jamais fait l'expérience. De belles lanternes dorées étaient suspendues au plafond et au-dessus du centre de la pièce était accroché un immense lustre de cristal qui reflétait les rayons du soleil à toute heure de la journée. La pièce, de forme octogonale, avait en son fond quatre vitraux immense qui représentaient les quatre fondateurs de l'école. En face de ces vitraux trônaient les tables de leurs maisons associées. Le personnel de l'école mangeait à une table grande ronde sur une estrade dont l'accès se faisait par un double escalier aux marches dorées.

Les élèves prenaient place à table et la rumeur se calma. Mina retrouva ses amis de chez les Puckwoodgenies tandis que Nika s'assit en bout de table, n'ayant pas vraiment de proche dans sa maison. Elle avait pu choisir un dortoir seule où elle s'isolait souvent quand elle n'était pas avec Mina. Personne d'autre ne lui parlait vraiment et elle ne parlait pas vraiment à d'autres gens ; une sorte de status quo s'était établi entre elle et les autres élèves. Certains murmuraient parfois entre eux quand elle passait qu'elle était effrayante et qu'elle devait être une vampire ou quelque chose du genre - comme toutes les rumeurs, on lui attribuait toutes sortes d'actions infondées et insensées. D'un autre côté, Mina était très appréciée des plus âgés comme des plus jeunes et avait même été déléguée des Puckwoodgenies depuis cinq années de suite. Chaque année était représentée par quatre délégués (un par maison), en général votés en début d'année, ou parfois désignés par les professeurs. Mina adorait ce rôle et le prenait très à coeur. Toujours était-il que l'amitié entre Mina et Nika paraissait étrange aux yeux de tous, si bien qu'elles étaient connues de pratiquement tous les étudiants. Leur surnom de "W" (double v) leur avait été attribué durant leur troisième année - par qui, personne ne s'en souvient vraiment, certains disent que ce sont elles-mêmes qui l'ont lancé. Il était difficile de ne pas remarquer les deux filles quand elles déambulaient dans les couloirs, bras dessus bras dessous, en pouffant à propos des dernières tendances mode parues dans le dernier numéro de _CHARMANT_!. Peu de gens savaient que derrière leur apparence de filles superficielles se cachaient deux filles qui étaient faites pour se trouver. Elles étaient comme deux véritables soeurs que le destin avait choisi de réunir à onze ans. Il était vrai que depuis que Nika avait Mina, elle n'avait pas cherché à se faire d'autres amis. Le soutien de la blonde lui était précieux et amplement suffisant. C'était ainsi qu'elle voyait la vie : elle n'avait pas besoin de s'entourer de gens qui ne lui apportaient rien. Comme à son habitude, donc, elle prit place en bout de table et se retrouva assise aux côtés d'un garçon qu'elle était sûre de n'avoir jamais vu. Étonnant puisqu'il devait avoir à peu près son âge... Elle ne releva pas plus que cela et se concentra plutôt sur le discours du Directeur qui allait commencer. Les lumières se tamisèrent et le directeur s'éclaircit la voix.

"Mes chers élèves..." commença-t-il. "Bienvenue à Ilvermorny. Aujourd'hui commence officiellement votre nouvelle année scolaire. Année scolaire qui, je l'espère, se déroulera dans les meilleures conditions. Mes collègues et moi-même ferons de notre possible pour que les mois s'enchaînent sans accrocs. Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, nous accueillons deux nouveaux professeurs : Mme Suzette Dandelion en Charmes et Monsieur Lissandro Alestra en Potions." Toute la salle applaudit alors que les deux professeurs en question se lèvent en guise de remerciement. "Je tiens à rajouter quelque chose. Comme vous le savez, la situation politique au Royaume-Uni est assez instable et vous avez pu remarquer que beaucoup d'élèves étrangers ont rejoint notre école en cette nouvelle année. Je vous invite à les accueillir avec chaleur et générosité." Les élèves se mirent à applaudir et certains sifflèrent même. "En ces temps incertains, je ne saurais que vous recommander d'ouvrir l'oeil et de vous serrer les coudes. Qui sait ce qui pourra nous arriver…"

Alors que tous applaudirent avec vigueur, quelques chuchotements s'élevèrent des tables. Le discours du directeur n'était pas très rassurant. Nika secoua la tête tout en frappant dans ses mains à moitié. Ce directeur avait toujours été un peu fou de toute manière. Le buffet apparut et chacun pu remplir son assiette de ce qu'il voulait. La jeune fille n'avait jamais été une très grande mangeuse et ne se servit qu'une petite escalope de poulet au miel avec un peu de légumes. Elle commença à manger, fixant son assiette et se demandant si Mina s'amusait bien avec ses amis. Elles avaient tant à se dire mais ne pouvaient même pas en discuter pendant le repas. Tout à coup, elle se mit à penser à la jeune fille que les quatre maisons avaient choisie pendant la répartition. Venait-elle aussi d'Angleterre ? S'était-elle fait des amis ? Ou bien était-elle aussi assise en bout de table, à fixer sa maigre assiette ? Weronika se mit alors à la chercher du regard - ce qui était un peu stupide vu le nombre d'étudiants. La probabilité de la retrouver dans la foule était très mince. Quel était son nom déjà ? Rosie ? Royce ? Il lui semblait que c'était quelque chose de plus original, de plus rare. Alors que son regard balayait la table des Oiseaux Tonnerre, elle repéra une brune au visage fermé assise entre deux roux aux cheveux bouclés qui lui faisaient la conversation. Elle avait l'air exaspéré et pas très ouverte à discuter, ce que Nika comprenait. Si elle était partie dans une autre école, elle serait sans doute restée renfermée sur elle-même. Mina au contraire aurait déjà sympathisé avec la moitié de la table. Les deux roux semblaient totalement ignorer la mine renfrognée de la brune et devaient sans doute lui vanter les mérites de leur maison car ils lui désignaient la statue de Chadwick Boot. La pauvre, en plus, devait assister à un cours d'histoire ! Nika se prit vraiment de compassion pour elle, ce qui n'était pas à son habitude. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées sur l'intégration sociale, elle entendit soudain un petit « Hum, hum » qui la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna vers la source qui bruit qui s'avéra venir du blond à côté d'elle et haussa les sourcils.

"Désolé de te déranger de la sorte." dit le garçon avec un accent typique de l'Europe de l'Est. "J'ai pensé que tu pouvais m'aider."

La jeune fille ne répondit et se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Il aurait pu demander de l'aide à son voisin de droite au lieu de la déranger… Aucun élève ne lui adressait jamais la parole, encore moins le jour de la rentrée.

"À vrai dire, je viens d'arriver ici et je ne sais pas trop à qui m'adresser. En plus, je peux me tromper mais tu as l'air de… enfin tu as des attributs plutôt… comment dire ça… Est-ce que tu viens aussi de Russie ?" demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle et en chuchotant.

Instinctivement, Nika s'éloigna du garçon qui s'était penché vers elle. Interloquée, la jeune fille garda d'abord le silence. La façon dont il l'abordait était assez déroutante. Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Pourquoi lui demandait-il d'où elle venait ? Se pouvait-il qu'il fût un espion ? Non, drôle de façon d'espionner quelqu'un, ce serait vraiment une entreprise maladroite de sa part. Peut-être voulait-il seulement se faire une amie du même pays que lui. Mais un russe n'avait pas de raison de venir étudier aux États-Unis, surtout par ces temps-là… Intriguée, Weronika jugea qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de danger particulier.

"De Pologne." répondit elle d'un air qu'elle aurait voulu moins sec. "Que veux-tu exactement ?"

"Pardonne-moi… En fait, je suis nouveau cette année, j'aurais besoin de quelques conseils… Tu sais à qui je peux m'adresser ? "

Le pauvre garçon avait l'air désespéré. Bien qu'il parlait correctement l'anglais, il gardait un accent assez prononcé. Nika se retint de l'envoyer bouler comme elle l'aurait fait habituellement. En repensant à cette fille brune et la situation que les deux devaient affronter, elle se dit qu'elle devait plutôt l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il était déjà bien assez difficile de quitter son pays pour essayer de s'intégrer dans un nouvel environnement, surtout quand tout le monde vous rejetait. Ce garçon ne paraissait pas méchant et demandait très poliment de l'aide à une personne qui lui semblait familière. Rassemblant toutes les idées qui lui passaient par la tête, la jeune Buczkowski lui répondit d'un ton mesuré.

"Tu es en quelle année ? Tu devrais t'adresser à un délégué. On ne les as pas encore élus mais je connais des personnes qui l'étaient l'année dernière. C'est vers eux que tu dois te tourner en cas de souci. Sinon, tu peux aussi demander de l'aide aux professeurs. Il y a également une association d'entraide scolaire."

"Merci… Je suis en sixième année. Tu dis qu'on doit élire des délégués ? Quel drôle de système…"

Il était vrai que le système d'élection de délégués pouvait paraître étrange aux yeux de ceux qui n'en avaient pas l'habitude. A Ilvermorny, l'égalité et l'équité étaient de mise et c'était en vertu du principe de démocratie que ces élections avaient été mises en place. A vrai dire, elles ne remportaient pas un franc succès auprès des élèves de première année qui dépendaient alors de leur directeur de maison suppléé d'un élève de dernière année. En général, plus d'élèves étaient friands de ce statut de délégué à partir de la deuxième année. Le fait que les étudiants se connaissaient mieux après un an d'étude ensemble facilitait beaucoup la tâche. Parfois, les délégués restaient les mêmes suivant les années (comme pour Wilhelmina par exemple, qui représentait sa maison), mais chez les Serpents Cornus la promotion de Nika choisissait toujours un délégué différent.

"Je suis aussi en sixième année. Si tu veux, vendredi soir aura lieu la soirée d'inauguration de l'année avec les dernières années. Mais tu ne peux que y aller si tu es majeur, évidemment… Je pense que cela serait un bon moyen pour toi de te faire des amis."

"Compris, merci beaucoup pour tes conseils ! Au fait, je m'appelle Yuri. Yuri Jovanov."

Avec un grand sourire, Yuri tendit la main à Nika qui la serra, qui étonnement lui rendit un petit sourire satisfait.

"Weronika, Weronika Buczkowski. Enchantée."

Du coin de l'oeil, Mina avait observé toute la scène et regardait son amie d'un air malicieux. De l'autre côté de la salle, la jeune Rohese avait été également été interpellée par les reflets blonds des deux Serpents Cornus. Et derrière Weronika, une fille aux cheveux sombres et au regard vif avait entendu des informations qui lui étaient très précieuses…


	3. Chapitre 3 : Emotion

Voilà le troisième chapitre, un peu plus long que les précédents. De nouveaux personnages sont introduits... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires car cela m'aiderait beaucoup à avancer et à savoir si je vais dans la bonne direction. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 : Emotion_

* * *

"Et là, Susan m'avoue que John l'a trompée avec sa meilleure amie, tu te rends compte ?"

Weronika n'écoutait son amie que d'une oreille. Non pas que les histoires de Susan durant l'été ne l'intéressaient pas, mais elle avait autre chose en tête. La soirée d'inauguration de l'école était ce soir et la jeune fille ne savait toujours pas si elle voulait s'y rendre ou pas. Mina appréciait ce genre de fête mais comptait surtout y aller afin de profiter des potins qui couraient déjà. Nika, elle, n'appréciait pas du tout ces réunions où l'alcool et autres substances tout à fait illicites coulaient à flot et où les étudiants ne cherchaient qu'à fricoter avec le plus de gens possible… Elle avait bien conscience que c'était ce qui allait se passer ce soir. En théorie, ces soirées n'étaient pas autorisées dans l'enceinte de l'école. Mais la soirée d'inauguration était une institution puisqu'elle existait depuis des décennies déjà. Rien de grave n'était jamais arrivé pendant la soirée d'inauguration et les organisateurs veillaient toujours à ce que les participants soient majeurs. Ils possédaient entre autres toutes sortes de remèdes en cas de problème, ainsi aucun incident majeur n'avait déjà eu lieu. Elle savait par le biais de Mina que beaucoup d'étudiants s'étaient inscrits pour y prendre part, en particulier des étrangers. Deux questions subsistaient alors. La jeune fille se demandait si Yuri, le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré durant le banquet de Rentrée, allait venir. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis - les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé et il ne semblait jamais dans les alentours - et même si cela avait été le cas, elle ne serait sans doute pas allée lui demander. Elle n'osait pas se l'admettre mais une partie d'elle désirait le revoir… Quelque chose en ce garçon l'intriguait. Mina, après le banquet, lui avait immédiatement demandé ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Rares étaient les garçons auxquels Nika avait déjà adressé la parole. La majeure partie du temps, Nika envoyait sur les roses les garçons intéressés. La voir discuter avec un jeune homme, beau garçon de surcroît, était extrêmement surprenant. Mais la jeune Buczkowski avait seulement déclaré qu'elle lui avait donné des conseils pour le début de l'année, ce qui était tout à fait vrai. Elle avait juste omis de dire qu'en serrant la main du garçon, son coeur avait raté un battement et qu'elle avait senti ses joues chauffer…

D'autre part, elle demeurait curieuse vis à vis de la fille de la Répartition. Nika s'interrogeait sur la présence de cette mystérieuse fille à la soirée. Bien qu'à l'air discret et renfrogné, il était possible qu'elle vienne. Après tout, elle pouvait avoir mille et une raisons de s'y rendre ou pas. Tout comme Nika. Finalement, la curiosité prit le pas sur ses principes et, décidée, la blonde trancha et choisit de participer à la fête. Elle était de toute façon libre de partir à tout moment si cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

"Eh, tu m'écoutes ? Tu as vraiment l'air dans la lune aujourd'hui. Que t'arrives-t-il ?"

Weronika sursauta. "Comment ? Continue, je t'écoute..."

Mina soupira. Clairement, son amie n'avait rien écouté du tout. Elle voyait que son air avait changé. Elle semblait irradier de confiance en elle, chose absolument inhabituelle. Beaucoup de choses étaient inhabituelles avec Nika, en ce moment… Et Mina ne pouvait absolument pas laisser cela passer sans la bombarder de questions pour comprendre la situation. Que s'était-il passé de si exceptionnel pour que son amie change en si peu de temps ?

"Nika, je te connais et je pense que tu me caches quelque chose. A quel petit jeu joues-tu ?" demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux, comme pour scruter tous les petites cachoteries nichées dans les creux du visage de son amie.

"Tu es vraiment incroyable, Mina. N'ai-je donc pas le droit de te cacher des choses ?" dit-elle pour taquiner la petite blonde. "Je sens juste que cette année sera très différente des autres. J'ai cette intuition."

"Madame s'improvise voyante, maintenant ? Je ne t'ai jamais connue autant visionnaire. Vas-tu également m'annoncer que tu viens à la soirée ?"

"Figure-toi que oui. Fais toi à l'idée, mais quelque chose me dit que je dois y être. Et surtout, j'en profiterais pour vérifier que tu ne te rues pas sur toutes les boissons du bar !"

Mina tira la langue à son amie d'une manière moqueuse. Les deux filles faisaient leur route jusqu'au parc, bras dessus bras dessous. Toutes deux vêtues d'une jupe plissée, d'une chemise et de chaussures vernies (le port de l'uniforme n'était pas obligatoire hors des cours), on aurait vraiment pu les confondre pour des jumelles. Certains regards s'attardaient sur elles tandis que les deux amies descendaient les escaliers de marbre menant à la partie du parc bordant la forêt. Un regard en particulier - celui d'une grande brune, adossée à un arbre en contrebas…

* * *

Rohese avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute agrémentée d'un ruban noir. Elle avait mis une touche de gloss pour mettre en valeur la seule partie de son visage qu'elle trouvait unique, et avait sorti ses plus belles boucles d'oreilles, deux petites perles que sa grand-mère lui avait offert. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait à venir à la fête. Peut-être espérait-elle se faire miraculeusement des amis et s'intégrer. Elle avait pleinement conscience qu'elle était considérée comme "bizarre", "solitaire" ou même "peu sympathique". Il fallait dire que son entrée en matière n'avait pas été réussie. On lui avait dit qu'il était très rare d'être choisi par toutes les maisons. Qu'elle vienne de Poudlard n'arrangeait pas les choses. Fuir l'Angleterre avait déjà été un coup dur, mais se faire catégoriser de la sorte dès le début était pire. Elle avait l'impression d'observer sa vie par le dessus, comme si une Rohese invisible flottait au-dessus d'elle et qu'elle se voyait vivre toutes ces choses, sans aucune emprise sur les événements qui se déroulaient. Cette situation était très embêtante pour la jeune fille. Elle ne savait pas à qui s'adresser pour demander des conseils. En plus de ne connaître personne à Ilvermorny, elle ne pouvait plus joindre ses amis d'Angleterre. Ses parents avaient en effet organisé une fuite vers l'Amérique qui s'apparentait plutôt à un repli. Elle avait donc disparu des vies de ses connaissances du jour au lendemain sans donner aucune explication, et avait pour ordre de ne plus s'adresser à personne de son "ancienne vie", hormis à la famille. Elle n'avait pas le droit de donner des détails sur les raisons de leur départ. Plus aucune carte ou lettre à ses amis, plus aucun contact permis. Ils avaient même dû changer de nom de famille pour un plus commun et Rohese Selina Hawkesbury était devenue Rohese Jones. Un patronyme bien commun pour mieux se fondre dans la masse. "Tu parles !" pesta Rohese en se brossant vigoureusement les cheveux pour une énième fois. Rien de mieux pour se fondre dans la masse que de se faire remarquer dès le premier jour… Si elle ne s'était pas autant préparée, elle aurait changé d'avis et ne serait finalement pas allée à la soirée. Quelle idée ! Elle empirerait la situation. Elle était persuadée qu'elle ferait une gaffe et s'afficherait encore plus devant tout le monde.

Tout en descendant les escaliers de la tour des dortoirs (elle logeait au dernier étage, si elle avait su, elle aurait choisi une autre maison), la jeune fille fût étonnée du nombre de personnes se rendant à la fête. Elle compara ses vêtements et réalisa qu'elle avait fait dans la sobriété avec une simple robe mauve à broderies anglaises et des _Mary Jane_ noires à petit talon. Une majorité de filles portaient des minijupes et pour les autres, de belles longues robes et certaines même des pantalons. Les garçons, fidèle à leur élégance simple, avaient sorti leurs plus beaux costumes et pour les plus paresseux d'entre eux, une simple chemise avec une cravate. Certains avaient tout de même osé des motifs psychédéliques. Se sentant peu à l'aise, la jeune fille ralentit le pas et hésita à retourner sur ses pas. Beaucoup rigolaient déjà, se tenant la main ou le bras, tous étaient entre amis et s'amuseraient bien… Serait-elle vraiment à sa place ? Elle se voyait déjà dans un coin, un verre d'une boisson qu'elle n'aimerait même pas à la main, à observer les autres danser...

"Tu vas à la fête ?"

Une voix la ramena à la réalité. La jeune fille n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était arrêtée en plein milieu de l'escalier, dérangeant ceux qui descendaient aussi. Elle se retourna.

"Que…"

Un jeune homme blond s'était penché vers elle et la regardait en souriant. Rohese n'avait pas tout de suite relevé son petit accent slave.

"Je t'ai demandé si tu allais à la fête." Demanda-t-il à nouveau, mais d'un ton doux. "Tu sais, puisque tu es habillée… Mais tu t'es arrêtée en plein milieu du passage."

"Oh, oui, pardon… Je ne faisais pas attention..."

"Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'appelle Yuri, et toi ? Je n'ai personne avec qui aller à cette fête, comme toi je crois."

Rohese était totalement déstabilisée. Un élève lui adressait enfin la parole pour de vrai, en lui demandant gentiment son nom, et cette personne était dans la même situation qu'elle ! C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Elle se mit en marche, sentant qu'il la suivait.

"Rohese, mais appelle moi Ro. Je comptais justement sur cette soirée pour me faire des amis… Je viens d'Angleterre, ce qui fait que je ne connais personne ici. Il me semble aussi t'avoir vu à la cérémonie de répartition…"

"En effet, je viens de Russie. C'est dur pour moi de m'habituer à ici… Espérons que cette soirée nous aide à faire d'autres rencontres !"

Il avait l'air si heureux de se rendre à la soirée, contrairement à elle. Mais étrangement, elle ressentait un peu moins d'appréhension. Arrivés en bas, les deux nouveaux compères suivirent la masse qui se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Il s'avéra que la soirée avait lieu dans une grande salle, d'habitude inutilisée, au sous-sol et qu'on ne pouvait qu'y accéder que par dehors. Une porte en bois sur le côté de l'entrée principale y donnait accès. Les inscrits présentaient leur baguette qu'ils laissaient au vestiaire pour pouvoir rentrer. Garder sa baguette en étant saoul n'était pas une très bonne idée, c'était donc par précaution qu'il fallait la laisser. Quelques chenapans essayèrent de rentrer alors qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie de la liste des participants - des cinquième année surtout - et furent recalés par deux dernières années très costauds.

En entrant dans la salle, Rohese et Yuri murmurèrent un "Wow" impressionné. La salle paraissait gigantesque. Les murs, de couleur encre, étaient ornés de motifs géométriques dorés qui scintillaint dans la pénombre. L'ambiance était sombre mais pas froide. Quelques lustres pendaient et éclairaient faiblement la pièce. Au fond de la salle, une scène avait été installée et un groupe d'élèves y jouait et animait la fête. Sur la gauche se trouvait une verrière circulaire et à côté de grandes tables étaient soigneusement décorées et des verres en cristal étaient alignés, attendant que les élèves les prennent et demandent la boisson qu'ils désiraient. Au centre, les élèves se trémoussaient sur du rock enjoué. Tous avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Un peu surprise, Rohese ne bougea pas tout de suite. Elle n'avait jamais participé à une fête où il y avait autant de gens.

"Allez, viens ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ?" Lança Yuri avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

La jeune fille se décida pour un punch épicé à la citrouille et Yuri prit une "Sorcière d'enfer", drôle de nom désignant de la vodka à la crème de mûre. Rohese n'avait jamais vraiment bu autre chose que de la Bièraubeurre mais apprécia sa boisson peu forte. Le verre du garçon fumait carrément mais il avait l'air habitué. Tout en observant les gens danser pendant qu'elle finissait son verre, la jeune fille s'attarda sur deux blondes qui dansaient au milieu des autres. L'une portait une robe en soie bleue et avait laissé ses cheveux onduler sur ses épaules nues. L'autre portait une splendide robe longue blanche et rouge, le genre de robe de créateur qu'elle aurait pu voir dans le dernier numéro de PRESTIGE, le magazine que toutes les filles aimant la mode lisaient. Tout à coup, cette dernière tourna la tête vers le coin boissons et son regard croisa celui de Rohese. Il lui semblait avoir déjà vu cette fille… Sans doute durant la cérémonie de Répartition. La blonde lui sourit, glissa un mot à son amie qui à son tour tourna la tête vers elle et fit de grands yeux. Non pas parce qu'elle avait vu Rohese, mais parce qu'à côté d'elle se trouvait Yuri.

Mina prit Nika par la main et toutes deux fendirent la foule et traversèrent la salle vers le bar. La grande n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'elles se retrouvaient déjà devant une petite brune aux cheveux attachés et un grand blond au nez déjà rougi par l'alcool. Tous les quatre se regardaient avec des yeux étonnés et Mina brisa vite le silence.

"Salut, tu dois être Yuri, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Wilhelmina, mais appelez moi Mina. Et voici mon amie Weronika, Nika pour faire court. Et toi," ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Rohese, "tu es aussi nouvelle… Rosy, je me trompe ?"

"Rohese." Lâcha l'intéressée d'une petite voix, un peu impressionnée.

"Oh, je suis navrée, je n'avais jamais entendu ce prénom avant. Très joli néanmoins ! Alors les nouveaux, vous venez danser avec nous ?"

Et d'un léger rire, Mina se retourna et avança vers le groupe de gens qui dansait encore. Nika haussa les épaules en souriant à Yuri puis Rohese qui posèrent leurs verres, et les trois la rejoignirent. La musique était endiablée et Mina se déchaînait au rythme des riffs de guitare électrique. Difficile de ne pas la voir avec ses grands mouvements assurés, surtout dans sa robe rouge. Elle avait comme une sorte d'aura qui attirait l'oeil, une aura sensuelle qu'elle avait en dansant, alors qu'habituellement elle avait plutôt l'air sage et mignon. Son amie Nika dansait de manière plus mesurée mais très élégamment, ses longs cheveux caressant son dos alors qu'elle se mouvait. Rohese, à côté, paraissait bien ridicule : elle ne savait absolument pas danser. Elle avait l'avantage d'avoir un certain sens du rythme mais n'avait aucune idée de comment bouger son corps sur celui-ci. Il en résultait qu'elle se balançait timidement. Mina, entre deux déhanchés, vit l'inconfort de la brune et la prit par la main pour la faire tournoyer. Yuri, Nika et Rohese même firent de grands yeux, et alors que cette dernière se transformait en toupie vivante, Yuri s'approcha de Nika.

"Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais." Lui glissa-t-il dans l'oreille.

La blonde sentit son coeur battre plus vite, et ce n'était pas à cause de la danse.

"Moi non plus, à vrai dire, jusqu'à il y a de cela quelques heures. Je vois en revanche que tu as suivi mon conseil, et que tu l'as bien appliqué !"

Yuri rit doucement. Il avait un rire doux, aigu mais cristallin, qui résonnait dans les oreilles de Weronika comme une clochette secouée par le vent.

"Weronika, je voulais te demander…"

Il fut coupé par Rohese qui émit un "Oh !" indigné : une fille venait de la bousculer et de renverser tout le contenu de son verre sur elle. La fille en question, aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard tout aussi sombre, s'excusa platement et repartit aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie d'un pas pressé. Mina, qui pesta dans son dos, prit la petite Rohese par les épaules.

"Viens, je t'emmène au vestiaire. Je connais un sortilège qui séchera tes vêtements."

Et alors que Wilhelmina emmenait Rohese à l'entrée, que Yuri regardait Weronika avec des yeux rieurs et s'apprêtait à reprendre la conversation, l'ambiance se mua. Ce fut soudain comme si tout se figea. La musique et les rires s'arrêtèrent en quelques secondes. Plus personne ne bougea. Une atmosphère morbide régnait, comme si une puissante entité magique était entrée. En haut de l'escalier, la brune qui avait renversé son verre s'était retournée vers la salle. Un brouillard glacial glissait au ras du sol, s'insinuant entre les pieds de chacun, les gelant jusqu'aux os. Puis un long cri grave résonna dans la pièce. La situation était nébuleuse : en presque soixante-dix ans, jamais il n'était jamais rien arrivé de grave pendant la soirée d'inauguration. L'année 1969 marquerait un tournant dans l'histoire de l'école : un garçon était mort.


End file.
